


Pregnancy sucks

by LunaLeen



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Crack, F/M, Pregnancy, sasuke is experiencing some pregnancy symptoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29299095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaLeen/pseuds/LunaLeen
Summary: Sasuke is experiencing some sympathy pregnancy symptoms [Crack Fic]
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Pregnancy sucks

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, this is just for the lols.. no beta. English is not my mother tongue and I write just to release stress and practice, please take that into consideration and don't be rude if this is shitty.
> 
> **Anata ** ( Some of wives in Japanese use Anata to call their husband) Sakura does this.

The first time it happened it had been at a dinner at Naruto’s house that Hinata had made to congratulate Sakura on her pregnancy. The food wasn’t bad, Hinata was a great cook, but something about the smell of the Yakitori didn’t sit right with his stomach. He tried to be polite and discreetly not eat it hoping that no one would notice it but Sakura kept mentioning how good it tasted and she ended up putting one in front of his face so he could take a bite. The smell was too strong, and he ended up vomiting right there in front of everyone.

He felt mortified but didn’t think much about it, maybe he was coming down with something.

* * *

It occurred again when he was alone at home. Sarada had training and Sakura was working at the hospital, he rarely ever woke up late, but now he was always exhausted and barely had any appetite.

He found his breakfast served on the table, it was Miso soup and Natto with a little note from Sakura telling him around what time she was going to be back from the hospital, he wasn’t very hungry, but he didn’t want the food to go to waste, especially since he knew how hard Sakura worked every morning to have the breakfast ready for their small family.

He gave it a taste and barely made it to the toilet, where he proceeded to throw up his dinner from the previous night.

* * *

The third time it happened was by far the most embarrassing one. He was on a meeting with Naruto, Shikamaru, Gaara, and Kankuro. Naruto as usual was stuffing his face with ramen. The smell was all over the office, it was so strong.

That morning he had woken up feeling worse than ever, he thought about just staying in bed the whole day, but that would’ve probably worry Sakura, so he decided against it, but he was starting to get worried himself, he rarely got sick but lately it was like all the times in the past that he didn’t get sick were catching upon him.

He could not even concentrate on whatever Gaara was saying, he was so tired, his head was on the clouds, he had to grab onto a chair to steady himself, he could hear someone talking to him in the distance but for some reason he couldn't answer, the last thing he saw was the worried faces of Naruto, Shikamaru, Gaara and Kankuro as he fell abruptly to the floor.

* * *

He heard a door opening and closing, which woke him up. He didn’t remember going to bed but when he opened his eyes, he was laying in one on the hospital, for what he could see through the window curtains it was late afternoon.

‘’Anata, you are finally awake.’’ Spoke a worried Sakura, moving a chair close to the bed. 

‘’Sakura’’ He responded groggily, taking notice of the IV connected to his right hand, he hated needles. ‘’What happened?’’ He asked confused, sitting up.

‘’You fainted and the meeting, they brought you here. You were pretty dehydrated, Shizune run some tests but so far everything seems okay, I think you are just having pregnancy symptoms.’’

‘’ I am what? ’He asked with an expression that almost made Sakura fell off the chair laughing.

‘’Yeah, I know it sounds weird, it's called Couvade. Some men do experience pregnancy-related symptoms when their wife is pregnant. I just wish you would’ve told me you weren’t feeling okay; you’ve even lost some weight.’’

‘’ I didn’t want to worry you.’’

‘’Don’t be silly Sasuke kun, worrying about you is part of my DNA’’

‘’Hmmm’’

* * *

After going back to their place, they were both on the couch, Sakura was reading a book while Sasuke was eating some crackers that Sakura had said would help him with nausea, but they tasted terrible.

‘’Sakura?’’

‘’hmm?’’

‘’Being pregnant sucks.’’

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment? :)


End file.
